With the continuous improvement of people's living standards, mobile phones have become essential items in daily lives, and the use frequency thereof has become higher and higher. In the related art, a user can use a mobile phone to perform functions such as shopping, payment, and recording of important information. Therefore, a lot of privacy information of the user is stored in the mobile phone, and if the mobile phone is taken by another person, the privacy information of the user may be leaked.